The invention relates to a data base for permanent data.
Embedded systems for controlling electronic devices must have high reliability. As a rule, their response times to instructions supplied from outside must be very short. In most cases they are also subject to severe hardware restrictions. To ensure data integrity, the data must be stored with buffer power supply and permanently. It is therefore necessary to use appropriate data bases comprising permanent stores.
Using hard-disk stores as permanent stores presents problems for reasons of reliability because of their relatively short service life and the sensitivity to temperature fluctuations.